galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Nascent Demon Lord, Zoraxtah, the Red Bladed Queen
Zoraxtah is a uniquely powerful Marilith and the mistress of the Lizardfolk on Draemon. She appears as an 8 armed Marilith with a long serpentine lower body, a well endowed naked female torso, and a finely scaled head with thick, tendril-like red hair and green slitted eyes. Her scales on her tail up to her torso are striped black and red. A line of dark red spines stretches from her back to the tip of her tail. From her back stretch two great, dragon-like wings. In her hands long red curved blades drip poison. On her head, she wears a spiked golden crown. Her symbol is a red lizardfolk head with eight crossed blades behind it. Unlike most Mariliths, she is almost entirely consumed with hunting rather than warfare, though she is still a skilled general. She spends her time hunting souls and powerful demons throughout all layers of the abyss. Throughout her time in the abyss, many demon lords and gods have employed her to track down creatures. There is nothing she loves more than hunting down her prey and engaging it in single combat. She is so concerned with hunting and bloodshed, that she has never bothered conquering her own domain. 'Cult' Zoraxtah's cult on Draemon is centered around combat and hunting. During trials of adulthood, Zoraxtah's name is invoked to give the young lizardfolk strength in their hunt. Though war is not her focus, lizardfolk chieftans do make sacrifices to her on the eve of battle. While she is undoubtedly evil, her cult is less so, though sacrifices are typically sentient creatures, sometimes even young lizardfolk. Sometimes, a hatchling will be born with a dark red eight pointed cross on its forehead. This hatchling is heralded as a champion of the Red Bladed Queen and is raised to lead the Lizardfolk in what amounts to a holy war. The hatchling is actually possessed by Zoraxtah and the bloodshed she creates with it is colossal. Her priests can be either Chaotic Evil, Chaotic Neutral, Neutral, or Neutral Evil. She grants clerics access to the Evil, Scalykind, and Strength domains. Her favored weapon is a blood red Falchion. 'Character Sheet' Nascent Demon Lord CR 24/MR 9 CE Large Outsider (Chaotic, Demon, Evil, Exrtaplanar, Mythic) Init +29 Senses Darkvision 60ft, True Seeing, Perception +53 Aura Unholy Aura DC 32 'Defense' AC 49(+6 Dex, +4 Deflection, +25 Natural Armor, +5 Profane, -1 Size) HP 490(20d10+370) Regeneration 15 Good or Mythic, DR 20/Epic, Cold Iron and Good Fort +24 Ref +22 Will +22 SR 41 Defensive Abilities: Block Attacks, Immune Cold, Electricity, Fire, Poison; Resistance Acid 20, Second Save 'Offense' Speed: 80ft, Fly 120 ft(good) Melee: Falchion +41/+36/+31/+26(2d6+2d6 Unholy+19/Crit 15-20x3 maximized critical+Mythic Beeding Critical), 7 +41 Falchions(2d6+2d6 Unholy+19/Crit 15-20x3 maximized critical+Mythic Beeding Critical), 8 Slams +35(1d8+15), Tail Slap +30(2d6+15+Grab) Ranged: Special Attacks: Always a Chance, Constrict(4d6+22+Crushing Coils+Shaken 1 round), Multi Weapon Mastery, Poisoned Blades, Maximized Critical, Supreme Infuse Weapons, Mythic Magic(for Spell-like Abilities 6/day), Mythic Power 11/day(surge +1d10), Wall of Blades 'Statistics' Str 40 Dex 22 Con 38 Int 20 Wis 23 Cha 32 Base Attk +20 CMB +33(+43 vs. Grapple) CMD 54 Feats: Bleeding Critical, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Double Slice, Final Embrace Horror, Final Embrace Master, Improved Critical(Falchion), Improved Initiative, Power Attack, Quicken Spell-Like Ability(Greater Dispel Magic, Greater Magic Fang), Skill Focus(Perception), Weapon Focus(Falchion), Bleeding Critical''M'', Combat Focus''M'', Combat Reflexes''M'', Improved Critical''M'', Weapon Focus''M'' Skills: Acrobatics +29, Craft(Weapons) +18, Fly +19, Handle Animal +24, Intimidate +49, Knowledge(Arcana) +18, Knowledge(Dungeoneering) +13, Knowledge(Geography) +18, Knowledge(History) +13, Knowledge(Nature) +28, Knowledge(Planes) +28, Knowledge(Religion) +18, Perception +53, Sense Motive +24, Spellcraft +18, Stealth +25, Survival +47, Swim +23, Use Magic Device +24 Racial Modifiers: +8 Perception, +8 Survival SQ: Amazing Initiative, Divine Source, Hunter's Senses, Shapechange(Any Animal, Humanoid, or Giant), Telepathy 100ft Crushing Coils: Whenever a creature takes constrict damage from Zoraxtah, they must make a Fort Save DC 37 or lose consciousness for 1d8 rounds. Hunter's Senses: Zoraxtah is a master hunter. She gains a +10 circumstance bonus to Initiative, Perception, and Survival Checks. She can spend 1 mythic power as a swift action to grant the bane ability to her weapons for 9 rounds. She can choose how many weapons to affect with the ability, but once the choice is made, it can't be changed for 9 rounds. Poisoned Blades: Zoraxtah can lick one of her weapons as a swift action and coat it in venom that persists for 14 rounds. The venom does 1d4 Str damage per round for 6 rounds, successful cure 2 saves, DC 36 Supreme Infuse Weapons: Any weapon Zoraxtah wields becomes +4 Impact and Unholy. This ability stacks with any existing enhancements. If she spends 1 mythic power, she can make her weapons dancing for 9 rounds. Wall of Blades: Zoraxtah's blades move with lightning speed. When she takes a standard action to attack, she may make one a attack with each arm. She can spend 1 mythic power as an immediate action to gain a +1 shield bonus to her AC for each blade she's wielding for 9 rounds. She can still benefit from this dodge bonus is the weapons are dancing. Spell-Like Abilities: CL 20 Concentrate +33 Spell Pen +20 Constant- Freedom of Movement, True Seeing, Unholy Aura DC 32 At Will- Animal Growth, Animal Shapes, Animal Trance, Blasphemy DC 31, Greater Dispel Magic +20, Greater Teleport, Project Image DC 31, Telekinesis DC 30 3/day Blade Barrier DC 30, Create Undead, Creeping Doom(takes the form of diminutive snakes) DC 31, Divine Power, Eyebite DC 29, Flamestrike DC 28, Heal(Self Only), Harm DC 30, Quickened Greater Dispel Magic, Quickened Greater Magic Fang, Greater Magic Weapon, Magic Vestment, Rift of Ruin DC 32 1/day Power Word Blind, Power Word Kill, Power Word Stun, Summon( as Marilith plus 1 mythic Marilith with no chance of failure), Time Stop, Wish Gear: 8 MW Falchions ''Crown-'' Zoraxtah's crown enhances the power of her abilities. It gives her a +2 to the DC's of her attacks and spell-like abilities. It also gives her 2 extra uses of mythic power per day.